nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hide in plain sight
Success in combat Current version makes it sound like there's auto-success on hiding in plain sight if you break off from combat, and that trying to hide in combat is possible. --172.214.151.208 December 2005 Question? Maybe you can answer this Grendal (alec). How does the engine specifically support this? In other words, from the discription of the feat, Hide is the prime contributor to how this feat works. Which seems to have been always a question mark. Without ranting on, i understand how the hide/ms vs listen/spot game works. Since the engine doesn't show a DC modifier check when these skills are 'combatting' each other, is it based off a 'soft' roll much like taunt has a DC roll? How long before spot/listen abilities kick back in before u get another unknown roll check to see if u spot this person again. Is it one rd like how I think it is? How does it affect elves in this process with there auto spot/listen checks. Do elves suffer the same time lapse before there spot/listen skills 'kick back on'. --Blackwill01 :I wish I knew the answers. Hopefully someone will step up that does know. -- Alec Usticke 06:43, 5 February 2006 (PST) *After experimenting a bit, a few guesses as to what might be going on: It seems you can hide fairly easily against non-elves because you can repeatedly attempt stealth mode faster than your opponent gets spot checks. It's harder against elves and opponents in search mode. It also seems that once you are hidden, via a successful HiPS or by hiding outside of line of sight of your opponent, there are no further spot checks. You're hidden forever as long as you dont move. Once you move, it is only listen checks (against ms) that allow your opponent to see you. --67.188.222.145 April 2006 *FYI: Details of the detect vs. stealth checks are now listed under detect. --The Krit 00:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) HiPS and True Seeing I've read some discussions on the benefits of using HiPS that claimed that even True Seers cannot attack a character already in HiPS mode. Is this true? I have always assumed True Seeing would reveal any stealth and since HiPS is supposed to rely on the Hide skill (a stealth skill) it would/should fall into this category and hence be able to attack a HiPS user as normal. Now, it is possible that the discussion may have been based on a modified version of HiPS, which I can easily understand, though it was not made clear. So my inquiry is only in regards to the vanilla version of HiPS. I intend to test this using some true seeing foes in a custom test module, but I would also like to test it with the reverse relationship (my PC as the True seer vs. HiPSer foes) but I would need to know how to script the foe AI to spam HiPS, something which I am not familiar with enough to implement easily. Does anyone know what this seemingly illogical contention about HiPS vs. True Seers may be founded upon?--Iconclast 19:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * True seeing trumps HiPS (as does an exceptionally high spot skill). --The Krit 21:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC)